


After work hours

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deeptroating, F/M, On your knees, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, female recieving, he loves her, male recieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: You come home from a stressful day work and your Boyfriend Alexander helps you to relax. (set in modern au)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/You
Kudos: 21





	After work hours

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve been thrown back into my Hamilton Phase since it dropped on Disney + so I just had to write something.

Closing your tired eyes you stepped into the shower. The steaming hot water hitting your Body making you relax instantly. It was a long day at the Coffee shop, you were working at and you were just glad to be home with your Boyfriend of a couple of years, Alexander Hamilton. When you arrived home he was still in his office so he only greeted you shortly once you came home. You desperately needed that shower and after a while under the water, feeling a little better already you even started singing. Distracted by that you didn´t hear the Bathroom door open and Alex stepping in. You didn´t even notice him when you stepped out of the shower, swaying your hips amorously while tucking your hair into a towel turban, wrapping a larger towel around your body.  
When you turned around to get to your Bedroom to get dressed into something comfortably you finally saw him. Shrieking you put a hand over your heart, while he started laughing at you.

“Stop laughing, you scared me.”, you whined.  
“I didn´t know you can dance like that.” , was his reply.  
“How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough.”  
You didn´t quite understand what he was saying, so you shook your head, slightly chuckling as you got out of the room to get dressed and ready to cook dinner. He obviously had other plans for the two of you though. Giving his intentions away as he came up to you hugging you from behind, laying his lips on your neck kissing and sucking on the soft flesh. He always made sure to leave some marks behind so everyone could see you were his. You leant back into him, tilting your head to give him more access to your neck as one of his hands found its way up to the towel. Tossing it to the side and gliding with a feather light touch from your shoulder to your right nipple. Lightly pulling and rolling it between his long fingers.

All of it coaxed a small moan from you as he turned you around to kiss you passionately on the lips. Immediately your hands found their way to his fly opening it slowly, teasingly grazing his member as you pulled down his pants as well as his Boxers. This time making him moan into the kiss. Stepping out of his pants and kicking of his socks he picked you up and carried you over to your large bed. He dropped you onto the duvet and crawled over you immediately. Now lying under him, your Hands pinned down with his left one he hovered over you each of his legs on either side of your waist.

His lips found your neck again, this time not staying there for long, but rather kissing his way down your body. When he reached the valley between your breasts he started licking and sucking the right one as the hand that wasn’t holding your arms over your head played with the left one until he deemed them to be hard enough. Continuing his way down he already had you a whimpering mess, writhing underneath him trying to get at least some relief. He stopped you with his hands holding you down by the hips. Now you let out a slightly frustrated sigh. You needed that man and you needed him soon.

He on the other hand took his sweet time with you. Once his mouth reached your core he started leaving kisses around it. Leaving more marks on your inner thighs, his fingers pressing so hard you were sure it would be visible for the next couple of days. In addition to all that you could feel his hot breath over your wet cunt. It drove you wild to be honest. You finally had enough, so you snaked your fingers into his long hair and guided him to where you needed him most.

Immediately his tongue darted out to lick a big strip across your heat which earned him a loud moan from you. Slowly lapping through your folds, savoring the flavor as he groaned into you. He collected every drop of your juices as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. He never got tired of eating you out. His tongue found your clit toying with it, making you grow even wetter, (if that was even possible) just in time for two of his fingers entering you setting for a slow pace.

But he was getting impatient. You could tell by the way he picked up speed faster than normal. Today you were thankful for it though, you really needed the release. Soon enough you were so close to your orgasm you were basically screaming your Boyfriends name and right when you were about to come he just stopped. Not being able to talk you let out a confused and frustrated whimper at the sudden loss of contact. You could already feel the built up ebbing. Until he came back up to you, giving you a taste of yourself. Absorbed into the kiss and one hand playing with your clit it nearly came as a surprise when his big member entered you. He always stretched you to your limits, making both of you moan into the kiss.

Crossing your ankles behind his back, tightening up just a little more. Unlike before Alex had already started with a fast pace. He was desperate to come too now. The moans and whimpers escaping you turning him on more and more. Fastening his pace to near impossibility, making pleasure almost painful he had you screaming his name once you came. The brunet man following right behind you, from the contractions from your orgasm. Collapsing next to you after he rode out your highs, both of you started catching your breath. After some while your stomach started growling making both of you giggle.

“How about I´ll cook something tonight and you go to the living room and set up everything so we can watch a movie while eating”, he asked.  
“Hmmm”, you thought about that for a second. “Okay.”  
“Okay”, he said, giving you a lazy kiss on the forehead before getting up and looking for some sweatpants to put on.  
You on the other hand took your time to get up. Taking one of his Sweatshirts and some panties, as well as your cigarettes and an ashtray. Scuffling to the small balcony to have a smoke you sat down and enjoyed the cool air. Just as you were done and settled down on the sofa, legs pressed up to your chest he came in the living room with some Spinach Lasagna and Pomegranate seeds for desert.

After you finished eating in silence enjoying watching Ariel, he put the plates away and let you lay down with your head in his lap. His hands stroked through your (Y/H/C) hair absentmindedly.  
You soon finished the movie and moved on to another one, when you got bored and an idea popped into your head.

You slightly turned around, so you were faced with his private parts. You started pressing feather light kisses to his inner thighs, one hand palming his already hard member equally as lightly. His fingers hooking in your hair to get a trimmer grip of you. Almost directly the TV was forgotten as his head fell back, eyes closed and mouth just a the slightest bit open. The tent in his sweatpants was undeniable now and his quickening breath made you grow wet again too.

You wanted to take it slow yet he basically ripped his pants away as you got down on your knees in front of him. As he saw you looking up at him through long thick lashes it evoked a moan from deep in his throat. Seeing what you did to him made your mouth water. Still you told yourself to take it slow. You wanted to make this last. So you started by giving his cock a few pumps, before licking a few times up and down his shaft. A loud, drawn out moan was squeezed through his lips, when you moved to give its tip a couple of kitten licks, pausing to circle it his head, bevor taking it all in deliberately. He followed the moan you couldn´t keep in with a string of swears as you set for a slow, almost torturing pace. While one of your hands helped you with the part you couldn´t take in, the other one started gently tugging and pulling at his balls. Your actions made his dick twitch behind your lips, drawing another moan from you. At this point you couldn´t take it anymore, moving the hand on his balls past your panties to your clit. Moaning again as your middle finger grazed the sensitive bud.

You looked up at him again to see his head still laying back on the head rest of the sofa, eyes shut tightly. As you picked up the pace pleasuring yourself you also did with him too. His right hand moved to the back of your head, threading his fingers into your hair to push you down till his head hit the back of your throat over and over again until you choked. A little bit of spit running down your chin. Coming up again gasping for air your hand continuing to stroke his twitching member. The brunet probably wasn´t going to last much longer. Speeding up even more he spilled hot white ropes of cum onto your boobs dripping down onto your stomach as you too came onto your fingers.

Being the one to catch your breath faster, you got up and got a washcloth to properly clean yourself up. Turning to go back to the living room he stood in the doorframe again.  
“I´m gonna hit the shower real quick. Wanna join?”, he said while standing up straight from his leaning position.  
“I think I´m going back to the movie, but hurry up. I already miss you.”, you gave him a quick peck on his soft lips and then got back to the other room.  
Once he came back, he put an arm around your shoulder. Laying your head on his broad shoulder and cuddling up to him even more. Falling asleep almost directly.


End file.
